dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunspark (Aka Delilah Doe)
Personality Role Alignment Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Delilah's Personality Good Habits/Hobbies *Good hygene *Good with money *Loves cooking *Loves flying *She loves reading Bad Habits/Hobbies *Will eat everything and anything *Doesn't understand the concept of social boundaries *Is very forgetful *Rather controlling *Is a bit of a vigilante General Information Likes *Food *Flying *reading *Libraries Dislikes *Overly talkative people *Car horns *Those moments when you come home from a long day of work and you have all this crap on you bed and you can't just lay down you have to actually move stuff around Nicknames *Lilah *Lil *Sunshine *TBA Birthplace *Tamaran History Tamaran Delilah wasn't born on earth, born to her parents on Tamaran she was named Sunspark. She was barely a year old when her mother and father left though. Moving to the Milkyway galaxy and taking refuge on earth. She'd barely learned her cultures ways, and having no siblings she had basically moved to a foreign land without anyone but her two parents. Her father, dying of a sickness the following year after their arrival, leaving Sunspark to live under the roof of a single parent, taking on the name Delilah Doe, every form she has has the name of Delilah Doe, the system only knows her by the name Delilah Doe. Earth While on earth Delilah worked for underground job, she was underage when she started working, never doing anything unethical or anything but she needed to help her mother make more money. As she got older she was raised in the human world, making it so that she took on more characteristiques of earthlings than tamaranean. She carries little to no accent when she speaks and acts more like a teenager than she realizes. At the age of 17 she got her ears spliced and changed so that they'd be more pointed, like that of an elf. Her mother didn't mind it at all, letting her do as she pleased, wanting her daughter to get the ull earthling experience. Present Day Current date, Delilah works as a nurse in Gotham, engaged to one of the doctors who had quite a bit of money, offering her job security and a promised roof over her head, along with money sent to her mother for her hand in marriage, which she accepted, though they are waiting for a better time to marry. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation *Provider for her mother *Volonteers at a pet shelter Job Nurse Enemies None so far Allies TBA Notable Relatives *Her mother Tamar Her father Jinor (deceased) Notable Relationships Her fiancee Connor Linch Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Equipment Physical Condition *Generating bright green-colored (or lilac in the case of Blackfire) energy from their hands and eyes *Accelerated healing factor *Self-sustained flight in vacuum and atmosphere *Superhuman strength *Superhuman reflexes *Enhanced stamina *Superhuman condition *Superhuman endurance *Superhuman agility *Linguistic assimilation (via lip contact) *Invulnerability *Have nine stomachs *A long lizard-like tongue *Self-sustenance *Tolerance to extreme environmental conditions *Experienced hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist *Experienced use of various weaponry; such as swords, harpoons, or longbow and arrows *Extended Longevity; capable of living for hundreds of years and have a slowed aging process. Admin Bill of Approval